


Awkward as a wound on my bones.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why don’t you ever listen to me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward as a wound on my bones.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for March 9, 2009.

Gokudera may not care about a lot of things, but he has spent the last ten years attuning himself so completely to Tsuna: he knows all that there is to know about Tsuna, can read him like the books in his room, can predict him the way he knows the answer to nearly every calculation under the laws of every field of natural science.

 

It is for this reason that he knows that Tsuna is angry at him. It’s in the set of Tsuna’s shoulders as the shorter man walks ahead of him. It’s in the pace they’re moving; Tsuna normally doesn’t walk this fast, most especially when someone else is injured (read: Gokudera). It’s in the fact that no matter what he says, Tsuna is carrying on like he didn’t speak at all.

 

The silence is nearly unbearable by the time they enter Tsuna’s office, and Gokudera hangs back, fidgeting nervously for the first time in years, as he watches Tsuna move towards his desk, as he watches Tsuna stop, back still turned to him, bow his head, and say nothing at all.

 

“Tenth—”

 

“Why don’t you ever listen to me?”

 

The words make him flinch, even if there’s no accusation in it, only a question. Gokudera cannot bring himself to answer; he does not know how to answer. Tsuna turns sharply, crosses the room again, reaches out and grasps at the inner edges of Gokudera’s coat.

 

“Why can’t you just take care of yourself?”

 

And whatever he might have said is lost, all of a sudden, the moment Gokudera looks down and sees the look in Tsuna’s eyes. Eyes of that color aren’t supposed to look that dark, that clouded, that worried. The Storm Guardian hesitates for but a moment before he reaches forward and pulls his leader in for a tight embrace.

 

“Sorry. I won’t ever do it again.”

 

Tsuna doesn’t speak; he only buries his head in Gokudera’s shoulder, wraps his arms about the other’s waist tight. They don’t move for the rest of the evening.


End file.
